


I Know We Can Make It If We Take It Slow

by cuccumella



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asexual Character, BDSM, Belts, F/M, Kink, Light Bondage, Non-Sexual Kink, POV Second Person, Painplay, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuccumella/pseuds/cuccumella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t help but think that there’s a certain irony to the fact that the only time you get to see this gentle side of her is when you’re on your knees and she’s beating the shit out of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know We Can Make It If We Take It Slow

You can’t help but think that there’s a certain irony to the fact that the only time you get to see this gentle side of her is when you’re on your knees and she’s beating the shit out of you.

At first you had cried out at each blow. She didn’t make you count them off, not tonight, _(sometimes she did and it was **torture** )_ but if someone had overheard you they would have been able to catalog every strike just by keeping track of the noises it tore from you.

But it’s so easy to be lulled into an almost trance-like state by the steady rhythm she sets.

You’ve fallen silent.

You’ve lost yourself to all the different sensations coming at you. The scratch of the fabric of the scarf binding your wrists as you squirm. The hiss of her belt through the air and the sharp crack it makes as it snaps across your skin. The bolt of pain that surges through you like lightning at first contact and the soreness that lingers when she pulls it away. Occasionally she even treats you to the deeper pain of her fingers digging into the crisscrossing raised welts that you know from experience are starting to form. When she does it you think you can hear her voice, (“You mark up so pretty for me”) but it sounds far away. You aren’t sure whether she’s actually saying it or if it’s a memory.

You’re not ready for it when soft hands tilt your face up so you meet the gaze of her dark brown eyes. It’s disorienting to realize that the pattern of lashes had stopped without you noticing. Why did she stop? Did you do something wrong? Why is she-

Oh.

Oh, she’s talking.

“North. Give me a number.”

She sounds so calm but so stern. You realize that this couldn’t have been the first time she’s spoken. She had asked for a status report and you hadn’t answered. That’s why she stopped. It’s a long time before you can bring yourself to respond but it’s fine. She’s not rushing you. She’s willing to wait however long is necessary until you’re ready. Sometimes when she looks down at you like this, with so much patience and tenderness in her eyes, you’re pretty sure she’s an angel.

_One to continue. Two for a timeout. Three to stop completely._

You eventually raise two fingers and she nods. When you’re in this state it becomes hard to force words out. In the beginning the two of you had used verbal safe words but this is so much easier. Plus, it makes you feel safer knowing that you don’t need to find your voice in order to set your limits.

Before you know it she’s sitting on the bed with you. You’re lying on your stomach to avoid setting off the angry red marks on your back and your head is in her lap. Her fingers are running through your hair and it feels like an anchor. You’re pretty sure you’d float away if she wasn’t commanding you without words to stay.

The hand that’s not in your hair rubs your right wrist, still tied to the other with a black scarf. “One for yes, Two for no. Do you want me to take this off?” Her eyes move from the fabric to your face when she asks.

The question sets your mind into overdrive. Right this moment? It’s not the most comfortable thing in the world. But you’re not sure if you want to completely give it up because what if this is her asking if you want to stop for the night? You don’t. You’re not done being tied up by her. You love being tied up by her. The cheap fabric isn’t what’s restraining you, you could tear your way out pretty easily if you needed to. It’s what the splash of black on you symbolizes. It’s her mark. She can’t pin your wrists together and beat you at the same time but she doesn’t need to. She has tools for that and you love it. You love the fact that she can control you without even touching you.

Your inner turmoil must be clear on your face because she speaks again. “Don’t feel like you have to pick one or the other in order to make me happy.” When that doesn’t make the crease between your eyebrows disappear she continues. “It also doesn’t mean we’re done for the night. If you tell me you want it back later, I put it back, no questions asked.”

Finally the tension in your shoulders eases. You hold up one finger and both your wrists to grant her better access. She doesn’t go as quickly as you know she can on the knots and it’s better this way. There’s a gentleness in the way she pulls at the fabric and strokes the sensitive parts of your inner wrist whenever a new flash of skin is revealed.

You almost change your mind. You’re so close to asking her to retie them, just so you can feel her going through the process of untying them again. But she said you could ask for it back at any point. That can come later.

When the scarf is completely off she takes one of your hands in between both of hers and massages it. Her sure fingers run over every bit of calloused skin to rub at the muscles below. She finishes one, puts it down onto her thigh and picks up your other hand to give it the same treatment. It’s only when she’s done with both hands that she asks “Are you good?”

A relaxed smile curves your lips. You tilt your head until your lips are pressed to her thigh.

“I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've published on AO3.
> 
> Tell me what you think! I'm especially interested in how people think the second person pov worked (or didn't work).
> 
> There's probably going to be a second chapter to this. I already have an idea in mind for it.


End file.
